


Tommy scores 99

by Rainy_sunshine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Good Friend Robin Buckley, M/M, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_sunshine/pseuds/Rainy_sunshine
Summary: AU.Dystopian 1980-s. All high school seniors in the USA have to take IQ test at the end of the year and those who score less than 100 are stripped off their citizenship and have to arrange moving to another country themselves or be shipped off to one of American colonies as a worthless garbage.Steve knows that he's not gonna make it. Robin knows that. Dustin knows that, too. There is nothing Steve can do about it, though, so why not to party like there is no tomorrow?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tommy scores 99

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Period-typical homophobia, homophobic language

Tommy scores 99. Carol, 101.

That was a close call, and Steve is somewhat happy for the assholes, he really is. Despite the fact that they haven’t talked with him in months.

Fortunately, he himself has a government-issued document that gives him rights to postpone his own exam for a year. 

So he does just that - postpones the inevitable. Pretends he is fine. Gets a job in Family video and watches tons of weird European movies with Robin. 

Goes to parties. Drives with Robin to Indy to spend time in the “Don’t tell my Mom” club and ends up getting a blowjob from a bulky guy in his thirties in a bathroom stall while blushing, giggling Robin dances with a bunch of smoking-hot girls. She can’t dance for shit and it’s almost painful to watch, but Steve can tell that she’s having the time of her life when he himself emerges from the restrooms in a post-orgasmic bliss and clouds of weed smoke. 

The experience both is and isn’t life shattering. He kind of had already suspected that he wasn’t totally straight. He is, like, straight-ish? A nice pair of tits really gets him going. But, like, a muscular ass and wide shoulders sometimes do too? Not all the time, mind you. But. Sometimes. When he is really horny. And he is often horny because he is a red-blooded American male, so. Sue him. 

Not that it would matter much in a year if he’s queer or not. He’s already a disappointment for his parents and Hawkins High’ failure of the decade. 

Unless some smart girl or guy are willing to marry him on the spot he’d have to move countries. Go down to one of the American’s colonies in South America, probably. He'd have six months after his test results would be announced to figure it out on his own before the government breaks down the door to his house and ships him off like a garbage. They don’t let dumb people who score less than 100 pollute the air of the land of the free. 

And what smart person would want to take dumb Steve Harrington as a spouse? Not that there are many people who are willing to get married at 18 anyway. Tommy and Carol are the exception that proves the rule, destined for each other since kindergarten. It’s Tommy’s luck, really, to get a smarter - but not too smarter - girlfriend, so that together they’d get the minimum average of 100 points per person for a couple. Still not enough to let them move to a bigger city like they had dreamt about, but at least they would be able to settle in Hawkins or any other small town with a population less then 5 000.

Anyway. Steve parties like there is no tomorrow. Goes to his shifts in Family Video red-eyed and hangover. Bickers with Robin and Hargrove who seems to have nothing better to do than visit Family Video to give Steve shit. Insensitive asshole. Talks about the test and how there is no way Steve is going to score more than 75. Like, fuck him. Robin is doing her best in training him, so he is hoping for 85 at the very least. Maybe as high as 90, even. 

Once, he cries in the bathroom after Billy leaves. It's just - it's hard. Half the time he is stoned out of his mind but it's still - dreadful. His future.

Moving away from his friends, family, his house and everything he knows is scary. Living the rest of his life in a foreign land... he's too dumb to even imagine it in any details. It's just - awful. 

His future lies in front of him like a long grey _nothing_.

\- Harrington, - says someone and two hands grab him from behind, turn him around. - The fuck are you crying about? It’s not like your girlfriend would abandon you after the test, right? Buckley is pretty smart too, she might get a 125, easily. You don’t need the smarts, pretty boy, just go on being pretty.

\- Shit you are so dumb, - Steve mumbles through the tears. - She’s not my girlfriend, asshole. She has a girl - fuck, fuck! Fuck you. Just - she's not.

And that’s how Steve gets his second blowjob from a male. One minute Hargrove is giving him shit, the next one he’s kissing his tear-streaked cheeks like a grandma. And then the _next_ one he grabs his junk, smirks and falls on his knees. Steves is still pissed at the bastard but he’s, like, suddenly really horny? It may be the weed. Watching pink tongue wetting plush lips, sure hands unzipping his jeans and those pretty eyes giving his dick a quick nod of appreciation kind of warms his insides. 

Steve knows that he has a nice dick. Really if they had a test on dicks his chances of getting a high score would be pretty good. Hargrove swallows his dick like a world's tastiest (dick-shaped) candy and starts slurping around him, shameless in the bright neon light of the bathroom. Steve still can hear Keith’s voice from the outside talking to someone, though he can’t make out exact words. Hargrove pinches his ass cheek like a bastard and sucks _hard_.

\- Hargrove, oh - shit, shit I’m gonna come, - he hisses to the blue-eyed asshole at his feet. Enthusiastic sucking intensifies and that’s it, Steve spills down blonde’s throat in the next millisecond.  
\- Consider it an apology, - says Hargrove, sitting on his heels. 

Steve can’t even.

Time flies by. 

In March, two months after the Family video blowjob, Billy appears on Steve’s front porch close to midnight with a six-pack and a cheap line. Goes: “Heard your parents are never home; lonely much, Harrington?” and something about giving Steve _the workout of his life_ , and five minutes later they fuck on the couch in the living room, Steve on his back, Hargrove riding him, tight like a glove, silky-smooth, breathing fast and hot, his annoying smirk quickly replaced by expression of total bliss (to Steve’s inner smugness), and Steve keeps sucking bruises on his neck and shoulders while fucking into him hard and deep with all the desperation that only someone who soon is going to lose everything he had ever known can have. 

Billy falls asleep right after he comes and wakes Steve up in the middle of the night for round two. Gets on his hands and knees and wiggles his ass like a shameless flirt he is. It’s a nice ass. Great ass, actually. Steve just knows that he’s going to miss it next year LIKE HELL while working like a - a janitor, probably - in - in Argentina. Or somewhere. In Mexico. Dustin tried to make him look into various countries that the US government has agreement with, the countries that let former American citizens who failed their IQ tests move into them. Scandinavian countries, Dustin told him, are probably better for people like him than South America. The commies there, like, take great care of their dummies. But Steve got so depressed with just one look at the map that they never moved further from “A”.

Fuck his life. He doesn’t want to think about it. Shit. He doesn’t want to think about shit either. Although, Hargrove came obviously fully washed and prepared. Desperate much, huh? 

Shit Hargrove is so hot. Fucking him feels so great. Despite his asshole personality. Or, like, maybe exactly because of it. He lines up and presses inside, the now-familiar warmth enveloping his dick, Hargrove going pliant and weak in the knees underneath him, so that he has to put both pillows under his belly. They fuck slow, kind of sweet, if a bit torturous, and Steve is trying to remember the exact curves of Billy’s spine, presses his hand down on Hargrove’s neck, making him hiss and round his back, taking Steve deeper. Hargrove is a fantastic lay, and when Steve gets a little rough, pulling his hair, he comes untouched and whoops like crazy. Yeah, Steve is definitely going to miss this. 

He wakes up in the morning to an empty house and a yellow piss in the toilet. Fucking bastard obviously thought it was hilarious not to wash after himself. 

They fuck again the next week, and then again two weeks after that.

\- So, are you and Hargrove a thing? - asks Robin once, and Steve laughs bitter and loud. It's not like he doesn't know that Billy hooked up with Stella Morrison at a party just a few days ago. Really, Hargrove made sure that everybody at the party were acquainted with the fact.

He and Robin drive to Indy again in early May and Hargrove gets inexplicably mad about it when he finds out later. They don't talk much to each other after that.

At the end of May, Robin scores 134. Steve gets 92.


End file.
